1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for a battery module, and also to a battery arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of battery cells can be associated with a mobile technical device, such as a motor vehicle, to supply electrical energy to the mobile technical device. In this case, the positive poles of all of the batteries are to be connected to one another and to an energy module for tapping off the electrical energy. However, connecting lines that are provided for this purpose and by means of which the energy module is connected to the positive poles are to be disconnected from negative poles of the battery. Furthermore, provision may be made to tap off an operating parameter from each battery cell. In this case, a corresponding sensor is to be associated with each battery cell.
WO 2012/022438 A1 discloses a rewiring element for an energy storage module that comprises storage cells arranged one above the other in at least one vertical row and electrically connected to one another in pairs by cell connectors. The rewiring element comprises a support plate with conductor tracks formed from layers on the support plate and an insulation layer applied to the support plate at least in sections.
US 2013/0004811 A1 discloses a sensor arrangement for measuring a temperature of a battery. This sensor arrangement comprises sensor elements integrated into a casing of an outer wall of the battery.
US 2011/0151315 A1 discloses a busbar arrangement for a plurality of batteries. This busbar arrangement has a substrate made of an electrically insulating material and electrically conductive sections are arranged on the substrate. Contacts to be connected to the batteries can be made by the electrically conductive sections.
US 2012/0121939 A1, US 2012/0028083 A1 and US 2010/0195696 A1 disclose further devices with which electrical energy from batteries can be provided and temperatures of the batteries can be measured.
Against this background, an object of the invention is to connect battery cells of a battery module to a consumer of electrical energy, wherein the battery cells are to be separated reliably from one another and opposite poles of the battery modules are to be separated reliably from one another.